Inui's 'Burning' Juice
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: heh? WHat The hEll is THat? Inui SempaI is Sneaking Into The ChemiStry Lab Again...What Is he Doing? Oh no.....AHHHhhhhhHHHhhhhhhhh screams and runs away ..Eiji..


**Inui's 'Burning' Juice**

Lightning and thunder was hounding the school, scaring every timid student in every grade. The rain was going on non-stop since recess and it seems that it will stop only after school hours end. On one corner of the school, the light cast on a scary shadow of someone in glasses standing outside the chemistry lab.

Inui stood by the door of the chemistry lab, waiting for the last secret ingredient for his new special juice. Inui was famous for inventing juices that are good for health and extremely bad in taste. Everyone hated his drinks except for Fuji, one of the ace players in the tennis club.

Just as speaking, Fuji passed the lab and winked at Inui, passing the last ingredient into his hands. Then with a pat on his shoulders he left.

"See you after school, Inui. I hope it comes out good." Fuji said as he leaves while Inui turned back into finishing preparing the juice before tennis practice after school.

After a long strenuous school hour, it was finally time for tennis practice. As the storm had stopped, tennis practice had resume as per normal. The Tennis Club members assembled in the tennis court as they prepared for the briefing before practice.

They were just about to begin when Takashi, another ace player in the team who drastically changes from timid to bold when playing tennis, comes running in saying that he could not practice as he was hurt.

"I'm really sorry coach," he explained " It happened all in a sudden. While I was walking, I bumped onto a falling ladder, which bruised my wrist. Thank god Fuji appeared to pass by and stopped the bleeding with his hankie or it maybe worse."

As he was saying that, Fuji nodded in acknowledgement, but yet his scheming smile seemed to have another intention.

"Well then," Inui, the manager of the tennis club, replied before the coach "Takashi shall be spared from the practice today. For today's practice, thirty rounds around the tennis courts with your rackets."

"With the rackets, why?" Eiji, the acrobatic play tennis player, whined.

In reaction to this question, Inui smiled eerily and replied, "You'll know later. Eiji."

Eiji shook in terror as he got a rough idea of it. As soon as he had it in mind, he ran as fast as he could so that he could top all the other members before they could even run.

"Eiji?" The other members wondered in confusion in a few seconds until Inui gave them the answer.

"Those who doesn't arrive back in a minute, you'll have to drink my new blended 'penalty tea'."

Giving them the best reason to run, the members shot off like bullets, trying to overtake one another. For rounds and rounds, the members dropped one by one, leaving the nine ace members, the regulars running the last few rounds.

"As usual, the regulars stayed." Inui said calmly as he searched his backpack for the ultimate 'penalty tea'.

"Those who finish last will have to drink this." He took out a glass of reddish liquid. "The ultimate 'penalty tea', Inui's 'Burning' Juice."

"Inui's 'Burning' Juice, I wonder how it taste like this time?" Fuji said as he ran alongside with Eiji.

"I don't care what it is, I'm never going to drink that!" Eiji screamed as he saw Fuji, knowing that he would not give up winning even if he love the juice.

The regulars ran as if the last day was nearing, none of them want to drink the juice, even if it sounds okay to them. It was a tough fight as they did had their racket with them, it a nuisance in some way.

It was the last round, Eiji was back onto the group again using his acrobatic skills. With the last dash, the regulars past the finishing line together, panting as they thought the torture was finally over.

They picked up the paper cups on the table, unknowingly drinking the liquid in them. As they all still had their rackets in their hands, something weird happened.

"Burning! Fight!"

There were shouting of enthusiasm all around the place between the regulars. Somehow like what Takashi would do if he had a racket in his hands.

"For tennis, let's run for another one hundred round!" Eiji shouted and ran off again, followed by the other regulars.

Inui took out his notebook and wrote his observations, smiling, as the juice was a great success. But yet he felt he should not make that drink too often ever again.

Inui took out the blood stained hankie from his pocket and sigh, seeing the result of his 'Burning' juice.

"Maybe I shouldn't create so many hot-blooded players by that juice, it's too horrifying somehow."

With that, he threw the hankie onto the ground. Realizing his mistake of such creation, he moved himself back into step one again of creating the best Ultimate juice for tennis.

Looking at the hot-blooded players running without stopping, he sighed again.

"Wow, That's hot."

**-END-**

* * *

I actually did this as homework; I hope the marker loves it. So do YOU!

Reviews please……


End file.
